Rotten Heart
by Shiranui-kun
Summary: Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata perang dunia 2, diambil dari sudut pandang Hiei dan Kirishima, disaat hati seseorang mulai membusuk, satu-satunya yang tersisa hanyalah keputusasaan.


**Nyahoo~ Shiranui Desu~**

 **Kali ini Shiranui pilih pairing KiriHiei Desu~, kenapa? Yahh, setelah tahu sejarahnya mereka berdua rasanya kasihan juga, dan baru sadar kalau diantara mereka berdua tebentuk hubungan spesial (walaupun di game si Hiei lebih sering terobsesi sama Kongou).**

 **Spesial Thanks to : Hinata-senpai yang sudah menginspirasi saya (Terutama sering bantu pas lagi event sekarang), Wikipedia (Knowledge is power), dan lagu-lagu random youtube yang sering mengalihkan saya saat buat fic (thanks a lot)**

 **Anyway, untuk para reader yang mau tau cerita Kirishima X Hiei (Real Story) silahkan baca ekstra di bawah, disitu Shiranui coba persingkat cerita mereka berdua).**

 **Okay Happy Reading~**

 **Disclamer: Kadokawa games, DMM, etc**

* * *

 **"Kirishima... Maaf ya, membuatmu repot seperti ini..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Sebagai kakakmu... Aku tidak bisa menepatiku janjiku padamu..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Hahahaha, jadi kau masih beranggapan kalau aku ini kakak yang baik? Terima kasih dehh, aku jadi malu mendengarnya"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Kirishima..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Jangan mati ya. . . . .Tetaplah hidup... "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Masih banyak teman-temanmu yang membutuhkan kekuatanmu..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Kau kuat kan? Kirishima?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Aku tahu kok... Karena aku adalah kakakmu yang serba tahu hihihihi"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Hei... Jangan berwajah sedih begitu dong... Kau jadi membuatku seperti kakak yang jahat"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Kau tidak sendiri Kirishima... Samidare... Nagara... Semuanya pasti akan tetap mendukungmu"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Bye-bye"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. . . ."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Kau adalah adikku. . . . Yang paling kubanggakan. . . ."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Jaga diri ya"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Kirishima"**

* * *

 **Lingga Naval Base  
15 November 20xx  
06:00 AM  
Kirishima POV  
**

"Ahh. . . . Mimpi ya?"

Akhir-akhir ini... Aku jadi sering bermimpi saat aku menjalankan misi di 'Truk', dan juga saat. . . . Sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan, masa lalu ya masu lalu, saat ini aku hanya bisa fokus pada apa yang kujalani, tidak baik terus-terusan memikirkan hal negatif yang tidak perlu.

"HEY! GOOD MORNING KIRISHIMA! Hari ini tugasmu cuci laundry, okaayyy~ kuserahkan baju-bajuku padamu ya~"

Saat aku hendak keluar dari futonku, tanpa peringatan, aku mendapat serangan dadakan dari kakak tertuaku yang tumben sudah bangun, jujur saja walaupun aku ini seorang Battleship, rasanya tubrukan barusan sudah mematahkan 2 atau 3 tulang rusukku.

Baru pagi-pagi buta dan kakak tertuaku itu langsung main teriak saja. Aku yakin teriakkannya itu bisa membangunkan satu penghuni markas. Dan lagi... Pagi-pagi begini aku disuruh tugas laundry, yang benar saja, padahal nanti aku ada tugas untuk mengurus dokumen-dokumen kantor admiral. Tadinya aku ingin minta bantuan Haruna, tapi dia sedang ada di dock untuk memulihkan dirinya.

"Aku mengerti Kongou Onee-sama, tapi bisakah kau menyingkir dari tubuhku? Kau mau membunuhku ya?"

"Tch Tch Tch~ Listen, Kirishima, sebagai kakak yang baik, aku harus me re-charge kekuatan adik-adikku dengan ledakan kasih sayangku yang besar! But, khusus untuk Admiral aku akan memberinya BURNING LOVEE seperti yang biasa kuberikan DESUU!"

"Kakak baik macam apa yang melakukan itu ke adiknya!?"

"What!? Kirishima menolak skinship dariku!?"

"Coba jelaskan bagian mana yang kau sebut skinship barusan?"

Setelah kumarahi, akhirnya kakakku itu bisa tunduk juga dihadapanku, fuhh, aku tidak boleh membuang waktu, nanti jadwalku akan berantakan nanti, aneh... Aku tidak melihat Haruna dan Hiei Onee-sama, apa mereka sedang sortie? Setahuku jadwal sortie mereka bukan jam-jam pagi seperti ini.

"Ahh Kirishima, apa kau melihat Hiei? Strange desu, tidak biasanya dia bangun lebih pagi dariku"

"Hiei Onee-sama? Mana kutahu, aku juga baru bangun kan? Haruna bagaimana?"

"Ahh Haruna? Pergi ekspedisi dengan destroyer beberapa menit yang lalu"

"Admiral macam apa yang menyuruh Battleship pergi ekspedisi keluar? Yang ada pasti hanya menghabiskan resource"

Sambil mengangkat bahunya, Kongou hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi pasrah pada Kirishima. Kongou kemudian memberikan selmbar kertas kecil pada Kirishima dan menepuk bahu adiknya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kirishima, hari ini kau juga yang belanja ya"

"Onee-sama. . . . Sebenarnya apa yang salah denganmu hari ini, tidak biasanya kau bangun lebih pagi, dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba melimpahkan tugas rumah tangga padaku, padahal itu tugas Houshou?"

"Oi Kirishima.."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mencoba konspirasi ke naval base ini, kau mencoba menyingkirkanku karena kau anggap aku ini adalah faktor utama yang bisa mengganggu rencanamu, dan saat rencanamu sudah matang kau akan mengambil alih naval base ini dan membuat Admiral jadi budak Burning Love atau apalah, begitu rencanamu?"

"Kirishima, sejak kapan kau jadi paranoid? Onee-chan jadi sedih lho"

"Memang apa maumu?"

"Ahh. . . . Aku hanya berasa tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa hari ini. . . ."

 _Saat itu, pertama kali dalam semasa hidupnya, Kirishima merasa apa dia benar-benar adik dari orang di depannya itu, dan merasa kalau 'Hatsuyuki' harus segera dia Scrap untuk mencegah wabah 'NEET' di Naval Base bertambah parah. . . . Tapi itu cerita lain._

* * *

 **Normal POV**

2 jam setelahnya, Kirishima dengan wajah terpaksa, pergi keluar naval base menuju Convinient Store terdekat untuk membeli persediaan makanan demi kakaknya yang dia ingin habisi di tempat.

'Wahahahaha tolong ya Kirishima'

"Ughhh! Kalau saja dia bukan kakakku, pasti sudah kubuat hancur wajahnya"

Sambil membawa tas belanjaannya, di tengah jalan Kirishima menyadari langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekatinya dan langsung menegok ke belakang. Nihil, sang Battleship tidak menemukan satu orang pun yang mengikutinya. Merasa hanya mengkhayal, Kirishima melanjutkan perjalanannya, sementara sosok misterius yang mengikuti Kirishima semakin mendekat dan menarik lengan baju Kirishima.

"Kirishima. . . ."

Panggil sosok misterius itu pada Kirishima yang tidak lain adalah Hiei sendiri. Kirishima yang sedikit terkejut akan hal itu hanya bisa bertanya balik pada kakaknya.

"Hiei Onee-sama, kau darimana saja Kongou Onee-sama mencarimu tuhh"

"Kau, Kirishima kan?"

"Hahh?"

Melihat kakaknya bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya, Kirishima tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menempelkan tangannya ke dahi kakaknya dan merasakan sensasi panas yang tidak wajar saat menyentuhnya.

'Demam ya? Kenapa dia malah pergi keluar?'

"HIIIIEEEEEIIIIII! SYUKURLAH! SYUKURLAH! KIRISHIMA! SYUKURLAH KAU SELAMAT! HIEIIII!"

"Tu- Hiei Onee-sama, jangan memelukku tiba-tiba! Aku sedang bawa belanjaan disini! Uwahh! Jangan menempelkan ingusmu ke bajuku!"

"KWI-RI-SHI-MA! Zzzzzzz"

"JANGAN TIDUR DI TENGAH JALAN OI!"

* * *

 **Lingga Naval Base**

"Jangan khawatir, dia cuma demam, kalau dibiarkan istirahat nanti akan sembuh"

'Orang ini. . . . Benar-benar membuat hari ini seperti neraka bagiku, sudah disuruh belanja, belum cuci laundry, dan akhirnya aku harus menggendongnya sambil membawa belanjaan ke Naval Base sendrian. Untunglah tidak terjadi sesuatu yang gawat, akhirnya aku malah jadi merepotkan Akashi'

"Tapi yang jadi masalah utamanya adalah, kita kanmusu punya kekebalan tubuh yang manusia biasa tidak punya, rasanya aneh kalau tiba-tiba Hiei-san terkena demam seperti ini, kalau masalah damage sihh tinggal pakai bucket semuanya sudah beres"

Tidak begitu lama, Kongou yang mendengar kabar adiknya sakit langsung mendobrak pintu kamar yang saat ini ditempati Hiei dengan keras.

"HIEI! Aku dengar kau kena demam!? Akashi, dia tidak apa-apa kan!?"

Dengan menggaguk Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Kongou, sementara Kirishima hanya bisa facepalm dan menghela napasnya.

"Thank Goodness, tadinya aku sempat khawatir kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu yang gawat"

"Ahh Kongou-san, sebaiknya kau jaga suaramu, adikmu sedang istirahat"

"Ahh Sorry, Kirishima, kau jaga Hiei ya~"

"Haahhh!?"

"Kirishima-san dia kakakmu kan? Aku serahkan padamu"

"Akashi-san, kenapa kau juga ikutan?"

"Kongou-san, kira-kira menu Mamiya hari ini apa ya?"

"Fufufu aku dengar Curry Desu!"

Tanpa peduli dengan perasaan Kirishima, Akashi dan Kongou meninggalkan Kirishima sendirian dengan Hiei di kamar tersebut. Yang bersangkutan akhirnya pasrah dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tugas-tugasnya untuk menemani kakaknya.

"Dasar, jangan membuatku takut begitu dong. . . . Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu. . . Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku. . . . Seperti waktu itu. . . ."

* * *

 **Lingga Naval Base  
20:00 AM  
Hiei POV**

Dengan perlahan aku membuka mataku dan menemukan diriku berada di kamarku, sambil melihat ke sekelilingku, aku melihat sosok adik perempuan yang kusayangi tengah tertidur pular di samping futonku sambil memegang tanganku. Entah mengapa ingatanku menjadi samar-samar, aku tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi mengapa aku bisa berada di tempat ini.

"Ughh. . .!"

Kepalaku rasanya seperti dihujani peluru meriam, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai mengingat kejadian yang sebenarnya, entah mengapa semalam aku mendapat penglihatan yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya, aku melihat Inazuma menangis dengan kencang, disana aku juga melihat Nagara sedang melukai dirinya dengan memukuli dadanya sendiri, seakan dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia terima.

Disana juga aku melihat Samidare dengan air mata yang turun dari dagunya sedang memandangi sesuatu, mungkin lebih tepatnya seseorang... Dan disana aku melihatnya, aku melihat Kirishima dengan luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya mulai tenggelam ke dasar laut.

Secara spontan aku berlari mendekatinya dan hendak menggapainya, tapi aku terlambat. . . . Adikku tidak bisa kuselamatkan, pada akhirnya yang kulakukan hanya memberinya kesesakan dan penderitaan.

Begitu aku sadar, enath mengapa aku menemukan diriku berdiri di ujung pelabuhan. Entah selama beberapa jam aku berdiri disana, tidak begitu lama aku kemudian melihat Kirishima yang keluar dari Naval Base dan tanpa sadar aku langsung mengejarnya.

"Hiei Onee-sama?"

"HI-HIEIII!? Hmmphh- !?"

"Orang sakit jangan teriak-teriak"

Sambil membungkam mulutku dengan tangannya, Kirishima menatapku dengan tatapan ingin menghajarku, gawat apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?

"Hahh, akhirnya kau bangun juga, gara-gara kau aku jadi melalaikan tugasku kan?"

"Ahh, aku tidak begitu tau masalahnya, tapi aku minta maaf"

"HAHH!? Kau bilang apa!? Jadi kau tidak ingat telah meng-ingusi bajuku, membuatku menggendong ke Naval Base sendirian, dan membuatku harus menjagamu di futon sampai kau sembuh!?"

"Ehh? Memangnya aku sakit ya?"

"Ahh lupakan saja! Aku juga tidak mau tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada diluar Naval Base tadi, kau beruntung, seharusnya aku sudah memukulmu sekarang, tapi karena kondisimu yang seperti ini aku memutuskan untuk menahannya, mengerti! Kalau kau sudah sembuh nanti kau akan kuhajar nanti!"

Fuhh, aku harap kau tidak pernah berubah, Kirishima. . . .

"Hehehe maaf dehh, kau boleh memukulku sepuasmu nanti, sekarang pergilah, tugasmu menumpuk kan?"

"Ya benar sekali! Tugasku saat ini menumpuk seperti gudang yang tidak pernah dibersihkan. . . Tapi aku akan tetap disini, Haruna bilang dia yang akan menggantikanku dan ingin aku menjagamu, Kongou Onee-sama juga sudah berpesan untuk menjagamu, kalau kau mau protes bilang saja! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertindak sembrono lagi"

"Ahh. . . Oke. . . . ."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kau tidur lagi, kau butuh istirahat"

Hehh, yang bisa kulakukan hanya membuatmu repot ya, Kirishima. Ahh tunggu, entah mengapa aku jadi merasa kalau dia itu kakakku daripada adikku.

* * *

 **Lingga Naval Base**  
 **22:00**  
 **Normal POV**

Enah mengapa dengan adanya keberadaan Kirishima, Hiei tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang dan hanya pira-pura tidur selama 2 jam, dan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi memandang adiknya disampingnya.

"Kirishima. . ."

"Apa?"

"Ap-... Kau belum tidur toh?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur sampai kau benar-benar tidur"

"Uwahh, kau ini *Boogeyman yang biasa sembunyi di kolong kasur apa?"

"Aku bukan Boogeyman, dan yang kau gunakan itu futon, bukan kasur"

"Nee, Kirishima. . ."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak kedinginan? Tidur di luar Futon seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak mau dikatai begitu oleh orang sakit, selama kau tidak kedinginan aku tidak keberatan"

"Futon ini cukup untuk dua orang, kau masuk saja. . ."

Mendengar perkataan kakaknya, Kirishima dengan wajah yang agak merah, mulai masuk ke dalam futon Hiei dan disambut oleh kakaknya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ha-hanya kali ini saja" kata Kirishima sambil menatap kakaknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kirishima akhirnya tertidur pulas di pelukan kakaknya, sementara Hiei yang masih belum tidur hanya bisa memeluk adiknya dengan tatapan melankoli sambil melihat kalender yang ada di dinding kamar mereka, "15 November". Hari dimana Kirishima tenggelam. Hari dimana dia menyesal karena telah meninggalkan adiknya lebih dulu.

Sambil berbisik pelan, Hiei kemudian mencium bibir adiknya dan kemudian meninggalkan Kirishima sendirian di dalam futonnya dan pergi keluar kamarnya.

Diluar, Hiei melihat Kongou berjalan mendekatinya sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sudah baikan?"

"Ya, kalau dia terus berada di dekatku mungkin dia bisa tertular"

"Kau juga butuh istirahat, aku tidak mau kau datang dan menangis sambil minta kupeluk nanti"

"Ahh~ Kongou Onee-sama~ Mau sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap ingin kau peluk~"

Sambil memeluk kakaknya yang disayanginya, Kongou mengusap-usap kepala adiknya dengan lembut.

"Hiei, mau sampai kapan kau ingin melarikan diri?"

"Aku tidak mengeri maksud Onee-sama"

"Hiei, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan membuatku menjadi target pelarianmu"

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun Hiei mempererat pelukannya, sementara Kongou hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menghela napasnya.

"kau mencintai Kirishima kan, Hiei?"

". . . . ."

"Selama kau tidak jujur dengan perasaanmu, Hiei, nanti kau akan. . . ."

"AKU TAHU!"

Dengan nada agak membentak Hiei membuat Kongou memotong perkataannya, membuat kakaknya berwajah sedih, Hiei kemudian menangis di pelukan kakaknya dan kemudian jatuh dan berlutut di depan Kongou tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Onee-sama tidak mengerti betapa takutnya aku, saat aku bertatapan muka dengan Kirishima. . . ."

"Tapi Kirishima tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap menyayangimu kan?"

"Justru itu yang kutakutkan. . . . Aku takut, perasaanku akan merubahnya nanti. . . ."

"Hiei, Kirishima bukan tipe orang seperti itu"

"Kongou Onee-sama tidak mengerti, rasa sukaku padanya dan rasa sukanya padaku, sangatlah berbeda!"

Sambil melanjutkan tangisannya, Kongou kemudian menghibur adiknya dengan mengelus punggungnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk tetap hidup waktu itu! Apa aku pantas berada di sisinya!?"

"Hiei. . . ."

Sudah bukan yang pertama kalinya Hiei dan Kongou membicarakan hal ini, tapi sudah berulang kali sejak mereka hidup kembali sebagai kanmusu, yang jadi masalahnya adalah Hiei yang tetap tidak bisa menerima dirinya, dan Kongou juga mulai lelah mengulang topik masalah yang sama di depan adiknya itu, karena Kongou tahu, luka di hati Hiei jauh lebih parah dari yang ia perhitungkan.

Haruna yang idam-diam mendengar hal ini hanya bisa menangis melihat kakaknya menderita seperti itu, dan memutuskan untuk diam saja, karena rasa takut menguasai dirinya, yang bisa mereka bertiga lakukan hanya bersandiwara di depan adik mereka yang paling muda, Kirishima.

Bagaikan kutukan, Hiei merasa hatinya sudah mulai membusuk dan sudah tidak dapat kembali ke posisi awal, menanggung semua penderitaan yang ia bawa di bahunya, sambil menyembunyikan isi hatinya.

 **End**

* * *

 **Hai~ Selesai~ Oke terima kasih Shiranui ucapkan bagi para reader yang sudah mau repot-repot meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini, jujur aja setelah baca cerita fullnya di wikipedia, ternyata Hiei ama Kirishima nasibnya bisa dibilang agak apes sekaligus keren, kayak pas Hiei yang tenggelam dan rela mati demi teman-temannya plus Kirishima bisa hidup, dan Kirishima yang juga mewarisi semangat Hiei saat Kirishima bantu Atago dan Takao, tapi sayang damage Kirishima terlalu parah.**

 **Intinya: Sejarah itu Keren/Suram**

 ***Untuk sekedar info aja, Shiranui persingkat sedikit cerita nyata sejarah Kirishima dan Hiei di bawah ini:**

 **-10 November 1942**

 **Dibawah pimpinan Rear Admiral Hiroaki Abe, Fast Battleship Hiei dan Kirishima ditemani 2 Heavy Cruiser, 2 Light Cruiser dan 11 Destroyer, hendak menjalankan misi untuk mengebom lapangan udara Henderson di Guadalcanal Pulau Solomon, untuk menambah keuntungan bagi pihak Jepang. Tapi sayangnya beberapa hari kemudian, pasukan ini telah diketahui kedatangannya dan akhirnya terjadi perang yang tidak teralakan, walaupun pihak Jepang saat itu berhasil membuat Norman Scott (Rear Admiral pasukan Amerika saat itu) terbunuh, Hiei malah menjadi bulan-bulanan tembakan kapal Amerika (Hiei saat itu tidak bisa membalas serangan langsung karena meriamnya sudah diisi khusus untuk menghancurkan Lapangan udara Henderson, ditambah lagi gara-gara USS San Fransisco, Hiei mengalami kerusakan mesin setir).**

 **-13 November 1942**

 **Selama kejadian tersebut Kirishima dengan terpaksa hanya bisa menonton "kakaknya" di bombardir pihak Amerika karena kalau Kirishima mendekat, nanti dia juga jadi ikutan dibom kayak Hiei (heart breaking true story), belum lagi, Hiei juga sempat kena torpedo dari pesawat Amerika _Grumman TBF Avenger,_ gak sampai situ aja, karena sepanjang hari dari siang sampai sore Hiei masih dibom dan di kasih makan torpedo oleh pesawat Amerika**

 **Hiei yang gak langsung tenggelam (alias dibiarin sekarat) hendak di tarik sama Kirishima, tapi damage kakaknya sudah sangat parah dan sudah tidak dapat tertolong lagi, Hiei tenggelam di sore-malam hari kemudian (Jam tidak tercatat).**

 **-13 November 1942**

 **Di malam hari, setelah kematian/tenggelamnya kakaknya, Kirishima kemudian bergabung dengan Fourth Cruiser Division dan bermaksud untuk masuk kembali ke IronBottom Sound dibawah pimpinan Admiral Nobutake Kondo.**

 **-14 November 1942**

 **Di pagi-pagi buta (akhirnya) 3 Heavy Cruiser Jepang berhasil membombardir Lapangan Udara Henderson, tapi sayang (namanya juga Amerika, pasti gak terima kalau digituin) dibawah pimpinan Admiral William Halsey, dengan Battleship keluaran baru USS South Dakota dan USS Washington, datang untuk balas dendam(membalas serangan).**

 **Di tengah kerasnya perang antara 2 fleet tersebut, Destroyer _Ayanami-chan_ tenggelam, dan disamping itu, walaupun Kirishima sempat ngehajar Dakota, tapi tetap aja, ini Battleship Amerika yang kita bicarakan, Kirishima mengalami luka parah sama seperti kakaknya Hiei, Kirishima sudah tidak bisa ditarik lagi oleh Nagara yang hendak menariknya.  
**

 **-15 November 1942 ( 03:25 AM )**

 **Kirishima tenggelam. . . . . disaksikan Destroyer Samidare, Teruzuki, dan Asagumo.**

 **Well, that's history folks, thanks for reading.**

 **(p.s. : I f*cking hate war)**


End file.
